Do Shadows Walk?
Do Shadows Walk is the second installment in the Terra Nuva Saga. This is the first time the story will focus directly on the third main character, El'lectric. Chapter 1 “Come on Come on, put your back into it” the green matoran worker yelled. He was speaking to a team of Ta-Matoran who were trying to raise a giant pole into the ground. “Make sure all of the wires are connected to the grid” As the Matoran made their final push , the pole, with a loud smash, fell into place. “Pylon 4 of 4 in place sir Tekra!” a Ta Matoran said to the overseer. “Good, I will inform lord El’lectric. As Tekra left, the Ta-Matoran went over to the other workers. “Why do we need to repair the shield if El’lectric said that the city is safe?” Oh, Ishmir, this new land is full of dangers, El’lectric is just not telling us” Ishmir walked to the side. “I only hope the shield will be enough to save us Deltri.” ---- Tekra entered the city’s headquarters, a small house in the center of the landmass. Inside, the leader of the island was sitting in his gold throne. Next to him was a floating orb…the remains of Percepter, the brilliant supercomputer.” Lord El’lectric, I have great news.” “You can now activate the shield Generators to form a shield around the city.” “Good job Tekra…Percepter start the shield!!” “Of course King” the computer replied. ---- Outside Matoran stared in wonder at the blue plasma barrier that formed over the city just as the pylons lit up. Matoran stared is awe as a blue sheild blanketed the city casting a blue glow on the citizen's houses. "Pylon 1 at 100% efficiency" Percepter explained. El'lectric was happy, now there was no creature that could get into the city uninvited. "Pylon 2 at 100% efficiency" Tekra, who did not understand the purpose of the sheild stood to the side. The Toa would protect the city....wouden't they? "Pylon 3 at 100% efficiency". The sheild kept getting darker blue with each pylon's activation. "Warning Pylon 4 is failing, functioning at 46% and falling". "What, whats wrong" El'lectric replied. "Energy surge in the primary capacitors, backup capacitors offline." "No this can't be happening wasn't everything working when you turned the pylons on?" "You are correct sir 'Lectric". El'lectric didn't understand "Then what happened?" Percepter paused "Unknown" ---- Matoran all over the city knew something was wrong with the sheild. It went from rich blue to a dark purple. Holes in the sheild fluctuated with energy firing bolts down to the city. After a minute passed Pylon 4 started to glow red as smoke rose from the energy conduit. With too much energy stored in the capaciter, the pylon exploded raining debris on the Matoran. The sheild started to rupture sending feedback into the Pylons and creating a miniature black hole over the city. The Pylons shattered, one by one they exploded, devestating the citys boarders. Meanwhile the black hole started to collapse. Before it did, though, a golden being fell through the space-time rip. Chapter 2 El’lectric looked astonished at his city on fire. The areas where the pylon wreckage stood was damaged so bad the smoke could be seen 27 kios off. Matoran were panicking after the black hole collapsed, creating a small nova. Tekra tried to leave the room but El’lectric stopped him. “Tekra, you will come with me to the grid.” El’lectric pressed a button under his throne. Five bodyguards walked into the room. “We will journey underground to find out what caused the overload” His faced turned grim “I fear sabotage”. El’lectric turned to Tekra “order your teams of workers to help re-build the damage in the city.” I want every available worker helping.” The bodyguards followed El’lectric out of the room. “Meet me at the gate to the grid”. ---- After Tekra radioed his workers he made his way to the core entrance, which was five kios off. He took an Electric Bike and drifted off in thought. Tekra didn’t want to help El’lectric. He heard the core was dangerous, even to go near it…But inside, he knew, he had to help his city. ---- El’lectric saw Tekra park his bike and make his way to the entrance spot. This place always gave El’lectric extreme emotional flares. Just weeks before El’lectrics father, Sy’Lectric, had ruled the city from this spot. Well, when the tower was still there. “Percepter, open the entrance”, He radioed. The ground in front of them opened up and an elevator rose out of the ground. “Let’s go” El’lectric waved. The elevator then descended into the deep. ---- The elevator reached it’s destination under the city. Tekra immediately was freaked out. Wires were everywere. Tangled masses of wire looked as if they threatened to choke out the city of life. There was nowhere the wires did not cover. El’lectric looked at Tekra “Amazing place isn’t it” He joked. “Percepter transmit the coordinates to the pylon connections. El’lectrics wrist screen flashed. He studies the screen, then he looked at the crew behind him “This is going to be easy”. Characters *Tekra *Ishmir *Deltri *El'lectric *Percepter *Unnamed Gold being *Royal Bodyguards Category:Stories